


just friends

by holyhoax



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, just arthur having a crush and not wanting to face it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhoax/pseuds/holyhoax
Summary: This heist just had to be the one that only allowed couples to attend. This also seemed to be the only time in their lives that everyone was busy.or a fake dating au





	just friends

**Author's Note:**

> gonna try my hand at a chaptered fic i guess even though i'm terrified. i'm not sure how long this will be right now, but we'll see!

"I'm not askin' him."

"Arthur-"

"Hosea! I'd rather hang."

"Now, Arthur, there's no need to be so dramatic. It's just one night."

There was another boat heist, one where they were forced to get dressed up all fancy and slick back their unruly hair. They had to look presentable, as far from the outlaws that they were. Of course, this heist just had to be the one that only allowed couples to attend. This also seemed to be the only time in their lives that everyone was busy. The ladies were doing their jobs in Saint Denis and the boys split off to rob a few homesteads up north. Arthur hates himself for not going just because Sean's loud ass was.

"Kieran's a lovely boy.", Hosea starts but Dutch is quick to jump in. "As lovely as an ex-O'Driscoll can get!" And well, despite it clearly being a joke, that's as good an excuse as any. He stands up straight and gestures to Dutch, a stubborn pout on his lips that he knows won't get past either of them. "That's right, he's an O'Driscoll! If I take him, he'll just screw it all up."

Hosea just stares at him with That Look and Arthur's shoulders slump. "Nice try, but you're taking him. We need all the hands we can get and we're a little sparse right now. It'll be fine, Arthur."

"Well, I disagree.", Arthur grumbles, arms crossing over his chest, the reaction of a toddler. "It'll be easy for ya'll and you know it, seein's how you're practically married an' all."

Dutch just grins to himself as his arm snakes around Hosea's waist, "Go on, Arthur, we ain't got all day." They're both far too amused about this.

 

Arthur finds Kieran on the outskirts of camp. He's sitting a few feet from the murky water, knife shaving off pieces of the stick he holds. 'Cute' is the only thought in his mind. "You sure are makin' it real easy for them gators to get their dinner." Kieran jerks at his voice, like he was somehow so lost in the repetitive motions he didn't hear Arthur coming. He doesn't stand, just turns and looks up at Arthur, all squinty from the sun and his nose pink for the same reason. Cute. "Are you gonna throw me in?"

"I just might.", Arthur can't really help himself. Teasing Kieran never gets old, even when he goes too far. The other pushes up from the ground, using one hand to dust off the dirt from his clothes. "Come on, Arthur, I thought we were past all that." And Arthur has to hide a grin. "Well, you thought wrong, but that ain't why I'm here. We got a heist tonight and you're comin'."

That seems to take all the words right out of Kieran. He fish mouths for a few moments, eyes wide and clearly unsure. When he finally gets himself together, Arthur can tell he's treading lightly. 

"What, uh- what're you talkin' about, Arthur?"

It makes him sigh, even though he's fighting off the warmth he feels spreading up his neck. "We got a fancy party to go to. S'full of rich fools with pockets that are too deep. And the party only..." He mumbles the last part, so low he knows damn well Kieran won't understand it, but he still snaps when the other questions it. "The party'll only allow couples, alright? There ain't no one else here and Hosea and Dutch are together. So, get ready, we're heading into Saint Denis to get some clothes."

Then he stalks off, Kieran worried about having to spend the entire night with a pissy Arthur and Arthur just trying to get his blush to fuck off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think and if I should even continue this.  
> If you wanna see something happen let me know and I might add it in
> 
> find me on tumblr at westernrot & holytwink


End file.
